At the Regatta
by K9 Block
Summary: Martha wants the Doctor to notice her in a different way.


Chapter 1

So today was the day. She breathed deeply and looked in to the mirror in her bedroom; yes she would have to do. In reality she had spent much longer than usual getting ready. She had applied her makeup extra carefully and she knew that her outfit of low waisted skinny jeans and cream camisole top looked amazing next to her dark skin. She had piled her hair on top of her head to give herself extra height and, although to the casual observer it looked effortless, it had taken her an eternity to perfect.  
Now for the *extras*

For weeks now she had been probing, gently getting him to tell her stories of Gallifrey, all the while finding out his favourite things.  
Favourite colours, foods and importantly scents. She wanted to know what scents he enjoyed.  
When she had been experimenting she had watched his eyes closely, when his pupils dilated she knew she was on to a winner!  
He liked fruits, especially citrus fruits, and she had spent a great deal of time distilling several kinds in to perfumes, soaps, shampoos and shower gels.  
Now she had put on just a hint of a grapefruit based scent that she knew he really, really liked. One last check in the mirror and she was out through the door.

She felt good as she strolled through the shiny corridors and she knew she looked amazing as she caught sight of her reflection, she licked her lips, and she was ready.

When she walked in to the console room, he looked up, said hello and looked back down.  
She stood and stared at him, he had barely acknowledged her. Maybe he was busy.  
She walked over to him and stood close, and turned doe eyes on him. In a breathy voice she asked "busy?"  
He turned and looked at her again and answered, "A bit, you got a sore throat?"  
OK enough! She answered "yes, want to take a look?" and she licked her lips as she parted them.

He wasn't a complete relationship idiot, he knew what she was trying to do, but there was Rose, he loved her, and yes he had noticed Martha but he had suppressed his feelings. How could he betray Rose?  
But Rose was trapped in the parallel world and had almost definitely found someone else, someone as beautiful as she was would have suitors lined up around the block.

She was close to him and he caught her scent, he stopped, he knew that scent. He looked at her again. She was sideways on to him, her face partly shadowed and in profile, Yolanda? He shook his head, don't be stupid, he told himself; she was long gone and had never known him in this body. But that scent assailed his senses, taking him right back, back to when he was in his 8th body and with her.  
He shook himself out of his reverie and was embarrassed to find he was gawping like a teenager!

She had noticed as well and was looking at him provocatively, but he wouldn't, he couldn't betray Yolanda just because for a moment Martha had reminded him of her.  
He turned back to his console, pulling levers at random all the while trying to hide his face from her.  
He was furious with himself; he had suppressed thoughts of Yolanda for so long, he had been in his 8th body when he last held her. He had killed her as surely as if he had plunged knives in to her hearts, and he had betrayed her. Betrayed her with Rose. No he couldn't let that happen again no matter how attractive and desirable Martha may look and smell today, "Down boy"" he muttered in the direction of his groin.

When he had composed himself he turned back to face her, "My you do look exquisite this morning" he said brightly, she smiled and thought to herself, he noticed!  
"In fact", he continued, "You look so lovely I need to take you somewhere nice. Shall we go some place for lunch?" She smiled broadly and nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak, she was certain she'd squeak!  
"Where, would you like to go? When as well, mustn't forget this is a time machine now must we?" She mumbled something about his choosing. He turned to the console and punched some buttons, twisted some knobs and pulled some levers. He stared at the screen and said "Yes, now that will be perfect."  
He turned to face her once more, "Cambridge, England, if I've got this right we should arrive in time for the annual regatta along the Cam, they have punts for hire, stalls, a small fairground and most importantly it's picnic weather". He smiled triumphantly and dashed from the room shouting over his shoulder, "Won't be a minute, I need to throw a picnic together!" He returned several minutes later with a picnic basket positively bursting with all sorts of exotic fruits, meats, salads, breads and champagne.  
He set the basket on the floor of the TARDIS before turning back to his console and saying, "Right, now to take off the hand brake".

With a lurch that caused Martha to stumble they were in flight. The Doctor caught Martha and steadied her, they were face to face, he could smell her again. She smelt exquisite. Martha parted her lips, would it happen now? But no, he pulled away from her, steadied her and said "Careful!"

She was disappointed, but knew that a picnic under a tree in a secluded spot could be just what she needed, and she held on to one of the struts that supported the TARDIS' cavernous roof.  
After a few more bumps and with a wheezing groan from the ancient machine they landed.

The Doctor picked up the picnic basket and extended his arm to Martha. "Come on." She linked arms with him and together they stepped outside in to a beautiful English summer's day. The sky was a dazzling azure blue with just a few wisps of cotton wool clouds streaked throughout it. It was pleasantly warm and Martha tossed her jacket back through the TARDIS' door just before the Doctor locked up. She wanted him to see and appreciate how attractive she knew she looked. She exuded confidence as she strode back to him and linked arms again with him.

"OK, remember where we are parked" he joked, and they set off to explore.

Chapter 2

It really was a beautiful day and they strolled arm in arm looking at all the stalls and the wares that were on display.  
Martha spent an age looking at a jewellery display and trying to decide which pair of drop ear rings she should buy, she had had the good sense to take some money with her, but as usual the Doctor was behaving as if he was royalty and therefore didn't have to carry money. Finally getting bored at her indecision the Doctor weighed in and bartered the price down for two pairs what it should have been for one, so she bought them both.

"Women." he groaned, "Can you ever decide what you want?" She stole a look at him and knew for certain that she wanted him, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone else, wanted to feel him inside her, wanted him to make her scream as she came. She sighed, he heard her and turned, "Why such a glum face?" He asked, "Come on let's go and see if I can win you a cuddly toy and ohhh, let's eat candy floss!"

He slipped her arm and dashed off, picnic basket still in tow, forcing her to hurry after him, but she wasn't complaining she had a fantastic view of his arse as he dashed between stalls and customers.

Finally he paused long enough for her to catch up. He had stopped by a firing range game, shoot 5 rubber ducks to win a cuddly toy, which of course he did with ease, winning Martha the most enormous tiger cub toy she had ever seen.  
The man in front of the Doctor hadn't done as well as he had and his little girl was crying as he hugged her, through sobs the little girl managed " I wanted the tiger cub Daddy" Martha stopped, turned and gave the man a dazzling smile, "Here, have mine, I really don't want to carry it all afternoon anyway." The Dad was embarrassed but very happy to relieve her of the toy and gave it to his daughter; he turned back to Martha, thanked her, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Martha blushed and turned just in time to catch the Doctor staring at her, he quickly looked away but Martha knew that look; he was jealous! She laughed and said "It was just a peck on the cheek to say thank you."  
The Doctor muttered something about a time and a place, and too many shows of affection between strangers. Martha sighed but was secretly delighted. If something as simple as that could provoke even a hint of jealousy, well, the possibilities were endless!

They carried on down the river, only stopping to buy some candy floss; they ate as they walked along in companionable silence.  
Finally they were some distance away from the main hustle and bustle of the fairground and alone, they were sticky with candy floss which had peaked their appetites for some real food. They rinsed their fingers and splashed their faces with the cool, clear waters of the Cam and found a large sprawling tree to picnic under.  
The Doctor laid out the picnic blanket and they settled with their backs at the base of a wide old oak tree. The basket had produced the most wonderful picnic Martha had ever tasted; they had shared the food and chatted about nothing really, the weather, her family and what her friends might be doing on a day like this.  
Both had drunk a few glasses of champagne and Martha was feeling ever so slightly tipsy, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling though, she lay down on the blanket with her head in his lap. He was playing with a few wisps of her hair, twisting them in his fingers as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3

When Martha woke it was dark, and she was stiff from lying on the ground and her neck was at a peculiar angle. She lay still for a few moments just gathering her wits and remembering where she was. She noticed that the Doctor's jacket was across her chest, an attempt on his part to keep her warm.

She went to sit up and found she couldn't as the Doctor's arms were draped about her neck; she shimmied around and managed to look at him. He was sound asleep with his back still against the tree. She shuffled under his arms and freed herself and looked at him properly. He really was sparked out, which was surprising in itself as she had never seen him sleep or even look as if he needed sleep, she wasn't sure what he did when she retired to bed but he was always up, no matter how late she went or how early she got up.

She shivered and put his jacket around her shoulders; she gently touched him and found that he seemed to be a perfectly normal temperature. Well what to do now? Clearly he was tired or he would have woken up when she extricated herself from his arms. She sat and watched him for some time, just drinking him in, the way his hair fell on to his forehead and his hands as they lay peacefully in his lap. He really did have the most beautiful hands, she took one in her own hands and held it, the double pulse startled her at first but she chided herself for being so silly, two hearts meant two pulses of course it did. She was looking at his perfect nails and wishing she had the same when she realised he was awake and staring at her.

She was embarrassed and let go of his hand with a bashful smile. He took her hand back in his and just held it all the while staring at her. She broke the silence with a small "Hello."  
"You remind me of someone" he breathed "She was beautiful and so are you." He let go of her hand and took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently, tenderly.

Martha didn't know what to do except respond, she couldn't believe her luck and she wasn't about to pull away from this! She parted her lips and allowed his tongue in to her mouth, she let him lead, his tongue found hers and she shivered as a rush of pleasure settled in her groin.

He released her face, and felt for the straps of her camisole all the while kissing her. He slipped the camisole away from her body and his hands ran across her breasts. She felt her nipples harden and stand erect as he brushed across them. He left her face and travelled with his mouth down her neck, he kissed the nape of her neck and she gave a small moan of pleasure, he was still teasing her nipples with his hands and suddenly he gripped her between thumb and forefinger, she gasped and felt herself moisten at his touch. Now his mouth was on her nipples, flicking with his tongue, she reached up with her hands and found his shirt buttons, she undid them and found his nipples with her hands, she stroked and caressed them, feeling them harden at her attentions.

He was at her waist now and he slipped the button and zip of her jeans down and put a hand in to feel her, he rubbed her through the cloth of her panties, she did the same to him; lowered the zip and explored what was there. He was hard and erect and at her touch he groaned in to her ear "Do it." She found the opening to his boxers and slipped her hand inside, he was moist at the tip. As she worked him she told him to do the same. He slipped his hand beneath her panties and stroked her, slipping two fingers inside her he began to stroke in rhythmic movements, she moved with him, panting as she came closer and closer to her climax.

All the while he was doing that she had been working his length, feeling it grow as she stroked and pulled his skin harder and harder. He too was close to his own climax, each wanted the other to cum first, both were panting when he finally succumbed and with a moan he called her name and came explosively. All the while he hadn't been neglecting her and as she listened to his breathing return to normal she allowed her own climax to reach its peak, clamping her muscles around his fingers, he waited till her last contraction faded away before he removed his fingers.

Martha thought that would be it, but he knelt beside her and removed her panties and jeans, he then stood up and as he stepped out of his own clothing she noticed that he was still erect and ready. He took her. Gently at first, he explored her, finding her special place with his tip, her back arched as he found it and time and time again he thrust in to her, she climaxed more times than she could count, each thrust bringing new and more intense pleasure to her groin. She was panting, screaming, coming over and over again. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his face was contorted as his own cum finally took hold of him, she felt his hot fluid within her, she tightened around his cock and his eyes rolled up in his head as he came again.

When he was done he opened his eyes and looked at her, he kissed her gently before rolling her with him so that he was still inside her but they were lying face to face, she spoke first "That was..." "Yes yes it was," he agreed.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because you are beautiful and it's what you wanted, I'm not a complete relationship retard you know!"  
"Could've fooled me," she laughed lightly at his embarrassment.

Finally his size decreased and he slipped out of her. She sat up drawing her knees up to her chest and said "You know what I want to do now?" He shook his head, "Skinny dipping! I want to go skinny dipping, come on" And she was off towards the Cam, leaving him to follow her.

Chapter 4

He ran down swiftly after her and caught her before she plunged in, "No, not yet"  
"You want more?" she asked.  
"Yes, you remind me of her, you smell like her, I'm not sure I could if you smell different."  
"Who do I remind you of?"  
He looked at the ground for a moment before looking her straight in the eye having decided honesty was the best policy, "My wife."  
Martha let out a small "Oh."

She allowed him to lead her back to the blanket, and decided to ask him a question.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"After that you doubt if I trust you?"  
She laughed, "No I mean really trust me, and would you let me do something to you?"  
He answered tentatively "Yes, I trust you."  
"OK, what have you got in those jacket pockets?"  
"Um, Psychic paper, sonic screwdriver, gum, hair brush, hair gel, wind-up mouse, a banana, a tea bag, string..."  
She stopped him, "String! Can I, um, borrow the string?"  
His eyes boggled at what she might want the string for, "What for?" She winked at him; he blushed to his roots, but nodded.

He handed her the string and she asked him to lie down on his back and put his arms comfortably above his head. She tied his wrists not tightly but comfortably together and carefully put his legs apart.

"Try not to move and keep your eyes open" He nodded.

She lay down next to him and he expected her to start on him, but to his surprise she started to work on herself, she played with her breasts making her nipples stand to attention whilst all the while looking at him, she carefully stroked down her body till she reached her thighs, at this point she sucked her fingers and slipped them inside herself, moving them inside herself, easily locating what she needed to make her cum, as she worked on herself she watched him.

His eyes were almost standing out on stalks, THIS was NOT what he had expected, but he was fascinated and soon discovered that just watching her was enough to awaken the fella downstairs, as she panted and groaned his cock flooded with blood, and as she finally came, squeezing her eyes tight shut, he knew he wasn't far from it himself, some fluid had leaked and he wanted release.

He waited until she was finished, and she looked at him, "What do you want now?" she asked him.  
"I want you" he whispered, "Please, now"

She shook her head, not yet, I want you to be calm before I begin on you, she waited as he calmed his breathing, he tried desperately to think unsexy thoughts, which was pretty hard when he could smell his and her juices mingled with that scent. Finally he managed it, he was breathing normally and his cock although not flaccid was no longer standing as if it was on the parade ground.

She moved down to his toes and began sucking, nibbling and licking his toes, as she travelled up his legs he realised why she had spent so long getting them in just the right position, each time she bent forward her breasts grazed his legs giving them both pleasure, he gasped her name aloud as she reached his inner thighs.

"Look at me " she commanded, he looked and watched as she took his length in to her mouth, he watched as she took him further and further inside and then sucked and moved him up and down, he started to move with her, and she stopped.

"Stay still; you will last much longer my way"

"But Martha," he groaned, "I want to cum."

"You will, just not yet"

She continued to tease him; each time he almost came she would stop and squeeze the base of his cock with her fingers. He lost count of the number of times she had done that, finally it proved too much and he was calling her name repeatedly.  
"Martha, Martha, Martha, please I need to come." Again she reminded him to open his eyes and watch. He did, he watched as she nibbled the tip of his cock and licked the fluid that had leaked, he watched as the dam finally broke and he ejaculated hot and fast in to her mouth. She swallowed and allowed him to move his hips as he took the last from it that he could.  
When he was finished, she released him from her mouth. She gazed at him and him at her, each perfectly at ease with their bodies.

She took him again in her hands and expertly kneaded him till he was hard again; she sat astride him and guided him inside her. He gasped as he felt her muscles tighten rhythmically around his cock as she rode him time and time again, he wanted to touch her breasts and started to wriggle his hands free, she nodded, yes now he needed to be free!

She realised she didn't have long before she came and she was determined this should happen together, so she bent down to his chest her breasts grazing him as she found his nipples, she bit him hard and heard him gasp. She felt her own climax start and bit him again, she came just as his cock exploded inside her, she gripped him and felt his fluid hot within her, and she ground her hips in to his determined to take him for all she could.

Finally she was sated and she lifted off him and lay gasping for breath on her back, he was mirroring her, also trying to catch his breath.

When they finally had she said, "And now we swim."

Chapter 5

This time there was no stopping her as she ran lightly down to the water; she was burning and needed the cool water to see to her friction burns down below. She sat on the river banks edge and slid in to the comfortably cool water, she waded out a way until she could feel the water caressing her entrance and soothing her.

She heard the Doctor slide in and also wade out a way but she stayed where she was gently swaying her hips from side to side as she enjoyed the cooling sensation.

He too had his own friction issues, and was also enjoying the cool water against his skin. After a few minutes he turned and joined Martha, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips, he then put his lips to her neck and worked down breathing her in, he was standing pressed against her and as he breathed in her scent she felt him stiffen again, she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't had time to duck down and wash that scent off. He took her ear lobe in his mouth and breathed one word in to her ear, "More?"  
It was a question she knew she should say no to if she wanted to be able to walk in the morning, but she had no idea if a night like this would ever happen again so she nodded but added, "Gently."

From this he knew she was tender, so for some time he just concentrated on giving her pleasure with his tongue over her upper body. He traced lines and drew patterns with his tongue up and down her torso, teasing her nipples each time he passed them, her whole aureole was bobbled and her licked around it and flicked his tip across her nipples till she was moaning with delight. As he worked on her she drew her own patterns on his back with her nails, not hard so as to cause pain, just light teasing, long scratching movements up and down his sides.

He lifted her using her backside and encouraged her legs around his slim waist, he took one hand away and sucked a single finger which he slipped inside her, the attention to her chest had had the desired effect and she was moist to his touch. He circled her engorged clit, spreading her juices carefully so he didn't hurt her, he grazed across the surface of her clit and she jumped as a powerful shudder coursed through her body. He did it again and again until she reached down and grabbed his cock in one hand and did the same with his tip, rubbing the leaked fluid through her fingers.

He crossed carefully to the bank and set her down on it, she lay down and guided his cock inside her. Gently, gently so as not to bruise he moved inside her, his tip just grazing her clit one in every three or four movements. He bent down and took as much of one breast in to his mouth as he could manage, rolling his tongue over and around it, he could feel his climax building, but as he knew this had to be the last time tonight he did what she had done and grabbed his base hard between thumb and finger immediately lessening his own sensation. He did this a number of times until Martha was calling for his release; she climaxed calling "I love you" as she came. He worked her climax as long as he could, letting her finish as he breathed in to her ear, "I know."

Momentarily she was disappointed that he hadn't replied with the words she longed to hear but he was here with her, and inside her, for now that would have to do. As she finished he stilled, bent to her and kissed every part of her face, he seemed to be studying her.  
Suddenly he pulled her up to face him, held her close to him and thrust again. At first he was gentle but now she wanted him to come and despite the protestations her body made she moved with him, clamping down on his cock with every move she made. He was gasping, barely moving now it was all her, when he came was entirely down to her. He looked at her again and saw the concentration on her face as she sought his release.  
"Oh Martha," he groaned and then it happened he simply said "I love you", she looked at him as she pumped his cock with every fibre of her being, he was calling her name out loud now every time she went down on him he was gasping "Martha, Martha, Martha."  
Finally he could hold it back no more and he shot hot fluid inside her again, he grunted as she shifted slightly to get the last of him inside her. He collapsed down on to her with a small moan and they stayed that way for several minutes. At last he was sated, not many human women could satisfy a Time Lord but she had managed it and all the while she had smelt of his Yolanda.

Eventually he dragged himself up the last of the bank and lay on his back looking at the now pinking sky, it was almost dawn.

He turned to Martha and said "We should dress. The stall holders will be here soon." She nodded knowing the night was over. Hurriedly they dressed and cleared away the remains of their now scattered picnic, folded the blanket and set off slowly back towards the TARDIS. They were arm in arm and she was leaning her head on him.  
Not far from the TARDIS he stopped and turned her to face him, "Thank you, you don't know what you have done."

Frowning she replied "Then tell me" She was tired of his enigmatic statements and replies, and anyway she wanted to know what had made tonight so very different.

He paused, "I told you that you reminded me of my wife?" Martha nodded, "Well she never knew me in this body and I never knew her, now in a small way I feel we have changed that."

Martha had one question, she had to know, when they had been making love he had called her name repeatedly, she needed to know if it was her he was making love to or his dead wife, she needed to know her name, so she asked, "What was your wife's name?" She didn't know what she would do if he said Martha or something similar, but his reply set her world at peace. "Yolanda."

She buried her face in his chest, hugging him to her to give him comfort, but it was her name he had called, not that of his ghost wife, he had wanted her and he had told her he loved her, just once, but once was a start.

They carried on walking to the TARDIS in silence.

He opened the doors and just before they went inside he caught her arm and murmured, "Do this again sometime, not tomorrow, but some time please, use the scent and remind me of whom I used to be for a while." And he said those words again. "Martha, I love you."

She went inside and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I will" and with that she left and walked the corridors to her room. She closed the door behind her and leant against it, had all that really just happened? She sat on her bed and was reminded by the bruising that indeed it had, she lay back on her bed and allowed sleep to claim her.

He was still in the console room, he was sat in the pilots chair with his feet up on the console itself, his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, he was replaying the night in his mind and a smile was forming on his lips.

~fin~


End file.
